


"But I Will Never Forget!"

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bar Fight, Blackwall and Sera's friendship gives me life, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fictober 2018, Gen, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Blackwall and Sera spend an evening in the tavern.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier & Sera
Kudos: 3
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"But I Will Never Forget!"

The trouble with Sera, Blackwall thought as he watched her weave her way through the crowd at the Herald’s rest, was that she honestly could not hold any amount of alcohol at all. Maybe it was an elf thing, maybe it was Jenny thing. Maybe it was just Sera being Sera. It was anyone’s guess really.

Where this became a problem was when she’d had just enough to become overconfident in everything she did. So, halfway into a bottle of wine she could take on the world and do it while downing another whole bottle. Yes, the next morning she’d be throwing up her toenails into whatever was he handiest chamber pot, but at the moment?

Tonight, it seemed, she was in the mood to be jovial at least. Laughing, actually singing along with that “Sera Was Never” song for once, and overall slipping into inebriated contentment. Her present path across the room was to go tell The Iron Bull how much she loved him and ask if he was sure he didn’t know any Qunari women he could introduce her to. Bull would swear solemnly that he didn’t and steer her in the direction of the pretty serving girl who couldn’t keep the blush out of her cheeks when Sera was in the room.

Pity that Sera herself never noticed the girl.

His predictions held true and it wasn’t long before Sera was weaving her way back across the room in his direction. He was ready for her to stumble into the stool and lay her head on his arm, demanding a story or wanting to prowl for birds in his beard. She was a good sort, Sera.

He missed the start of the altercation because his head was in his mug, but in the space of seconds, Sera had gone from happily stumbling back to him to shouting at some hapless soldier who’d bumped her arm, making her spill her wine.

“Oi, you! Wotch it!” She hiccupped. Actually hiccupped while she was flailing her glass around. “Thish ish esspensive stuff!”

“I’m so sorry,” the soldier was genuinely sorry, extending a hand to steady Sera and hopefully not get any more wine spilled on him.

If he’d been closer, he would have brushed the lad aside and nothing more would come of it, but all Blackwall could do was watch in stunned horror as the well-meaning and mostly harmless soldier got decked.

Because that was inevitable, as well. Sera got drunk, was happy until she wasn’t, then took out everything that had frustrated her that day on whoever was unfortunate enough to be in arms reach. And while that was all fine and good if she was drunk enough to be clumsy, when she wasn’t things got very ugly very quickly.

And it was hard to tell which this was as she shouldered his way through the crowd that was gathering. Only when he broke through the ring of people did he discover that while her first punch connected, all it did was throw her off balance even more, spinning her into her target, and knocking them both into a heap on the floor.

“Ser Blackwall! I swear, ser! I didn’t mean to!” The lad she’d taken down don’t have been more than 20 and was fresh-faced off the farm as they came. He was clearly terrified and actually cowered when Blackwall reached down to hoist Sera off of him and help him up.

“No worries, son. She won’t remember a bit of this in the morning. Are you hurt?” The soldier nodded, stunned. Whatever he’d expected, it hadn’t been a smile and a clap on the back.

“I will never forget! Spilled good wine, right out my fancy glass!” Sera really did look affronted, but Blackwall reminded himself that all that offense would have the same end - on the ground over the railings in a few hours. “‘S criminal!”

“Yes, Sera,” Blackwall agreed sagely as he motioned the soldier on and shooed the audience away. “Absolutely deserving of time in gaol.”

Another hiccup and Sera grinned. “See Beardy, you understand.”


End file.
